Moonlit Secret
by RemmyLupinLove
Summary: Basically the untold story of how Snape came to find Remus and how James saved his life. Slight warning of language and scences some may find upsetting. remus' transformation


**The untold story of Snape discovering Remus' secret. Told from Snape's point of view, but Remus' in bold. Read and please review. First proper fan fiction would like tips for improvement. Slight warning for language and scenes that some readers may find upsetting. **

When Potter and Black told me about it I didn't know whether to believe them. For while I had my suspicions about Lupin. It could hardly go unnoticed that he disappeared every full moon and came back badly injured. I'd tried to tell Lily but she wouldn't listen. Maybe she was afraid.

They'd told me about the Whomping Willow, and how if I wanted to know the truth I was to go down there that night. But was it a joke? That tree was dangerous; an idiot could tell you that. But it would make sense. No one would go near with that in the way. I made up my mind. That night, I would go.

When I got there to tree was flailing madly in the half risen moonlight. I heard them saying something about a root. Perhaps I had to touch it. Grabbing a long stick, almost too heavy for me to lift, I began to stab at the base of the tree. It took a while and almost given up, but finally it froze, almost more terrifying than when it moved, as it silhouetted against the sky.

Then I heard the first sign that I was right. A long agonising wail that echoed around me. Looking down I saw a tunnel. Assuming this was it, I slid down into dusty darkness. As I lit my wand I heard another cry, this louder than the last. The tunnel went on forever as did the screams, each one becoming more and more animalistic. Then I saw white moonlight flooding the tunnel ahead. I reached up to the gap and looked in.

What I saw was horrifying; too much so to even scream. It was Lupin, but not lupin. His face was stretching grotesquely, his ears becoming pointed, moving impossibly backwards. I back arched with a crooked spine as he was pushed up be the exceeding length of his limbs. Teeth and claws grew at an astounding rate, and the whole time he screamed, in the same animalistic was I'd heard in the tunnel. I didn't move.

The screams were now roars, and he was no longer Lupin. Then there was silence. Nothing but deadly silence. Still I didn't move.

**As the moonlight crept through the cracks in the boarded up windows I felt my skin begin to crawl. I let out a soft whimper as my bones began to ache and my back arched. Looking down at my hands I saw the colour vanish into a pearly grey. I screamed as my bones broke and my skin stretched to its new form. I wanted to be sick.**

**But before I lost myself I saw something. Smelt something. Something out of place. Looking across at the entrance I saw it through blurred red vision. There was a face, a human face. But it was not the familiar scent of my friends but someone else. **

**I tried to cry out, warn him away, but through the pain I could only scream. My nails were now claws, bleeding as they grew, and I felt my skin crawl in its new pelt, my face changing shape entirely. I had to get away from the entrance. I couldn't kill him. But even as I tried to crawl away, I knew it was too late. All I knew now was to kill.**

The beast was huge and breathing heavily. For what seemed like an eternity it stood there, in silence. Then slowly it raised its head and saw me. Striking yellow eyes with no thought in them by me. My death. My mind was screaming. Why wasn't I moving?

"SNAPE! SNAPE YOU BASTARD!"

The hoarse cry brought the beast from its transfixion and it plunged forward. A strong hand grabbed me and pulled me away, pushing me back towards the tree. Now I ran. I didn't look back to see who had saved me. I just ran, trying not to listen to the snarls, growls and howls that were echoing behind me. Finally, panting out on the grounds I looked.

It was Potter.

"No." I didn't know if I'd said it out loud.

"Snape." He was saying, "Snape listen…"

"NO!" I didn't want it to be true. I couldn't be in his debt.

"Snape stop! You need to calm down. I can explain…"

But I didn't want an explanation. I wanted out. So I ran, ignoring the stitch on my side, up to the castle and straight for Dumbledore's office. Surely he would stop this. But Potter was fast too and soon caught up with me, running alongside me, still shouting excuses and apologies.

I reached the gargoyle, and screamed begging it to let me in. Professor Slughorn was passing and let me in, though he didn't really understand. Leaving him behind but with Potter still following I raced up the staircase and rushed into the room. Dumbledore was sat at his desk and jerked his head upwards.

"Ah," he said, unbearably calmly, "Mr Snape, Mr Potter, what can I do for you at this late hour.

"He's a monster!" I screamed, not caring who heard, "That Lupin, he's a monster, he's down under the Whomping Willow right now! He's a werewolf you have to do something!"

Dumbledore's expression became more serious, but still he didn't panic. Rage filled up inside me as he said calmly, "How did you come to discover this?"

"It was Black! Sirius Black! He told me what was down there and probably sent Potter to watch! Thought it would be funny!"

"Is this true?" Dumbledore looked seriously up at Potter.

"Sirius did tell him, Sir." His voice was hoarse, and I realised he too was unbearably quiet, "But I swear, Sir, I went to save Snape, not to let Remus kill him! I couldn't put Remus or even Snape through that."

"Mr Potter," still he was calm, "You may leave. I will be speaking to you and Mr Black about your punishment in due course."

"Yes, Sir."

When the door shut I span back around to face Dumbledore.

"So? Are you going to expel Lupin! Surely you can't let him stay now you know what he is?"

Dumbledore just looked at me, before saying sternly, "I am aware of Mr Lupin's condition. I do not see any reason for him not to continue studying here." He held up his had to silence me as I protested, "You will not speak a word of what has happened tonight to a single living soul, and you will certainly not victimise Mr Lupin. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Sir…"

"_Do I make myself clear?"_

"Yes, Sir, but…"

"Then leave."

He bowed his head back to look at his papers. Seeing I was going to get no further here I left, practically shaking with anger. Lupin was a half-breed and did not deserve to stay at Hogwarts. But there was nothing I would do, and on top of all this, Potter had saved me. Potter. I was in his debt.


End file.
